The Life of Bellatrix Lestrange
by Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange
Summary: The title says it all, this is how I picture Bella's life, it jumps to important events but I try to make sure you roughly know the year. The rating changes per chapter, most T some will be M. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa

Cygnus Black watched in awe as the midwife came towards him with a little bundle in her arms. She offered it to him. He accepted awkwardly knowing that his wife Druella (or Ella as he liked to call her) was watching. Ella laughed weakly at his movements, causing him to glance over. His eyes were glazed and happy as he gazed back at the little miracle in his arms. His daughter, his baby girl. She was his first child and was definitely a Black. Her deathly white skin, raven frizzy hair and her dark midnight black eyes. She was as dark as her surname yet beautiful.

"What shall we name her?" He asked Ella.

"Bellatrix Ophelia." She answered immediately. Cygnus looked back at the baby in his arms and agreed that Bellatrix suited her, he wasn't entirely happy with naming her after a warrior or a woman, from that muggle playwright Shakespeare, who died at the bottom of a pool but he had to concede his wife had done all the work and agreed that the name did suit her.

"Bellatrix Ophelia Black." He said testing the name on his tongue. "It fits nicely dear." He turned back to Ella and smiled as he sat down on their bed with her. Giving her little Bellatrix.

"Cygnus, you old fool where is my little niece or nephew." Walburga stormed into the room, she always had a tendency to do that.

"Oh shut it Walburga. I have just spent 12 long painful hours in labour, trying to push this child out, I don't need you screaming at me asking where she is. Where do you think she is? With her parents of course which is where she is supposed to be. Honestly, do you think I am that careless?" Ella yelled back at Walburga who looked rather stunned.

"Ella dear, it's alright, calm down. Walburga just wanted to see Bellatrix."

"I know Cygnus its just urgh I have a headache and I'm exhausted." Cygnus smiled at his wife, she was quite young only 21, he being 22 was ready for children, and she was still a flighty young witch (although only year younger than him, she acted like she was still 19). At that moment Bellatrix began to cry, the midwife hurried over.

"She needs feeding ma'am." She said quickly.

"Oh of course," Ella said flustered but hastily unbuttoned her shirt (Cygnus had taken Bellatrix back by now). He handed Bellatrix back to Ella and she began to suckle. Cygnus kissed Ella's cheek and put his arm around her. Ella had tears of happiness in her eyes. Walburga smiled one of her rare smiles as her husband (and second cousin) Orion came in behind her looking fondly at the little family.

"Don't they look happy dear?" Orion asked her hopefully. Despite them being related he greatly wanted children.

"Mmmm, you know how I feel about children Orion." Walburga spoke sternly but her face held a smile. Orion felt that he was slowly winning the war against his wife where the matter of children is concerned.

Walburga turned to leave making a mental note to floo her mother (Irma) and father (Pollux) and give them the happy news. As her and Orion went downstairs they were practically knocked away as a perky Lucretia and her husband Ignatius Prewett rushed through the door and upstairs to see Druella and Cygnus.

"Lucretia! How is little Molly?" Orion asked beaming at his wife's look of disgust. 

"For some reason she has ginger hair. Oh well it's quite cute." She beamed. Orion had always liked his sister; she was always nice and had hardly any enemies. She was the sort of person that could mingle with any crowd and not be uncomfortable. It was understandable as she was quite a pretty girl, soft bouncy brown hair, the trademark Black family midnight black eyes (though hers were quite warm and loving), pale skin (another trademark) and a pretty smile that showed all her teeth. Ignatius was definitely a Prewett boy; the Prewett's look very similar to the Blacks, brown/black hair, brown eyes etc.

"Ginger hair always is cute, for a Weasley." Walburga laughed nastily as Lucretia paled knowing exactly what the former was saying, she was implying that Lucretia had followed in the footsteps of their relative Cedrella having an affair with a Weasley! She was one of the few that didn't like Lucretia. Before Lucretia could respond a shout came from the door and in burst Alphard Black (Cygnus and Walburga's brother).

"Cygnus! Ella! Where is the bundle of joy?" Alphard yelled happily, he stopped though when he saw Walburga's stormy glare.

"You idiot! They are upstairs happily looking after Bellatrix!" Walburga snapped she had never really liked Alphard he was always so bubbly, kind of like Lucretia.

"Oh so it's a girl! How wonderful for them isn't it Wally?" He laughed at her stormy expression.

"Alphard Phineas Black! Leave. Now." Her eyes became dangerous slits. As her hand gripped her wand so tightly that her knuckles went white.

"Walburga, dear. How about we go and uh… let the others meet Bellatrix hmmm?" Orion asked quickly, rightly fearing that Alphard would soon be in St Mungos with multiple injuries that would be better not to describe.

"Fine!" she snapped but quickly grabbed his hand as he lead the way out, they were of course off to 12 Grimauld Place, the family home while Cygnus and Ella were residing at Black Manor (Alphard lived at another manor belonging to the Blacks with Druella's brother Evan Rosier the 3rd). After they had left Lucretia burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"What Lucy?" Ignatius asked.

"Walburga blowing up like that, it's so funny."

"Did I hear my dreaded sister in law leaving?" a voice sounded at the stairs. A weak kneed Druella was walking down holding a bundle with ebony black hair.

"Oh Ella she's beautiful." Lucretia gushed taking Bellatrix as Cygnus helped Ella sit down.

"Thank you Lucy." Ella smiled at her cousin in law. She was very content for now; she had a beautiful home, a loving husband and a wonderful daughter to dote upon. Life was good and happy.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

Bella was a happy two year old sitting on her Granny Irma's lap waiting for her daddy to bring out a baby! Her mummy used to have a really big tummy and daddy had said that her baby sister or brother was in there.

"Why did Mummy eat the baby?" She had asked always inquisitive and curious. Daddy had laughed and told that Mummy hadn't eaten the baby but that was where the baby grew until it was old enough to come out. Bella didn't really understand but she was happily playing with her Granny's hair and talking to Lucy (Lucretia Prewett) and Iggy (Ignatius Prewett) while she waited.

"Bella someone wants to meet you." Cygnus came out of the room he shared with his wife beckoning to Bellatrix to follow. She got unsteadily to her feet as her Granny helped and walked very unbalanced to her daddy who scooped her up and carried her inside.

Inside her mummy was lying on the bed with a little bundle.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Your sister Andromeda." Ella smiled at Bella as the little girl crawled up to her and snuggled next to her looking at Andromeda.

"What's her middle name Mummy? Because mine is Ophelia so what is hers?"

"Druella, after me." Ella beamed at Andromeda who was her mini me. Bellatrix looked confused but then looked at her sister and smiled.

"She looks like you Mummy!" she laughed happily, being a two year she was really always happy especially if her daddy was with her. He was her favourite person in the world.

"That's why Daddy said to make her middle name Druella." Ella laughed as Andromeda opened her big brown eyes and looked straight into Bellatrix's black ones.

"WOW! Can I go get Lucy and Iggy and Granny and Grampy to meet Andr…Andro…Andra…um how do say her name again?"

"An-Dro-Me-Da. How about you call her Andy though." Cygnus smiled at his wife as Bellatrix jumped off the bed and promptly fell on her bottom, but quickly got up again and ran out the door to get them.

"She's a big bundle of energy isn't she?" Ella smiled at her husband as he leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Ella, we hear you have little Andy to show us." Lucretia came in holding Bellatrix. She was closely followed by Ignatius (who was holding Molly, Bellatrix didn't really like her), Irma, Pollux, Walburga, Orion and Alphard bringing up the rear.

"Her name is Andromeda Druella; Bellatrix found Andromeda a little challenging to say so Cygnus shortened it."

"Oh Druella why do you insist on not naming children after ancestors?" Walburga frowned disapprovingly.

"I just don't do it and it's not as though it's a tradition it has just sometimes happened in the family." Ella retorted huffily. Clutching Andromeda tightly to her and kissing her forehead before handing her to Irma.

"Oh Cygnus darling, she looks just like Druella and a lighter version of Bellatrix." Irma smiled happily as she handed Andromeda to Lucretia.

"Ella! She's beautiful just like Bella was. Oh Molly what do you think of her?"

"I think she looks like Druella." Molly grinned happily as her mother hugged her tightly and shot a look at Bellatrix that plainly said _Look my mummy loves me, more than your mummy does. _Bella gasped and quickly left the room fighting tears. Her mother loved her! Didn't she? She certainly acted that way. Or did she? Now that Bella thought about it her mother had a lot in common with Auntie Walburga, mean and nasty. Her mummy was good at hiding it though because daddy hadn't noticed but Molly had and Bellatrix hated it.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Lucy said to come and get you. We have a little sister her name is Narcissa Persephone!" bubbly two year Andy ran into four year old Bella's room. Even for a four year old Bellatrix Black acted as though she was at least eight. Ever since the day Andromeda had been born Bella had resented her mother and loved her father, Andy was a lone wolf, she didn't really have her mother or her father's favouritism. She didn't seem to care she was happy playing with five year old Molly who visited often, when Molly wasn't around she hung around Bella, Bella didn't mind though she liked Andy a lot.

"Narcissa huh? Wonder who she looks like. Let's go see!" Bellatrix put on a fake smile and to an untrained eye it would seem like she was happy but Andy could tell she was upset but didn't press.

Bella and Andy made their way downstairs, Bella holding Andy's hand the whole way. Before they got to the bottom they were met by Molly holding her mother's hand and beaming at Andy.

"Molly!" Andy practically launched herself at Molly.

"Hey Andy. Bellatrix."

"Molly." The two older girls nodded, they had had a rivalry going since Andy's birth.

"Girls how about we go see Narcissa?" Lucretia asked. Bellatrix nodded so they walked to her parents' room.

"Bella sweetie, Andy honey, this is Narcissa your new sister." Cygnus smiled at his daughters. Bella looked at the bundle in _her_ daddy's arms and gasped when she saw bleach white dead straight hair.

"Why doesn't she have brown or black hair?" Andy asked, just as inquisitive as Bella had been at that age. Cygnus shared a brief pained look with Druella who silently shook her head.

"That just sometimes happens Andy." He smiled at her, very father like. Lucretia was of course as happy a child at Honeydukes. She absolutely loved babies and of course was always over to help Druella look after them.

Andy and Bella made their leave up to Bella's room; they shut the door behind them. Bella sat on her bed and held her arms for Andy to come over. Andy lay down with her head pillowed in Bella's lap.

"Why do you reckon her hair is white Bella?" Andy asked softly.

"Because Mum is an evil manipulative woman who cheated on Dad. He knows but keeps it quiet from others. I think she ran off with Mr Malfoy when she had that 'business' trip." She made quotation marks with her fingers. Andy looked confused and of course she would, you have to remember that she is only two.

"Bella, what does maniplulative mean?" Andy asked.

"It's manipulative and it means someone who gets people to do what they want for their own gain." Andy still looked confused, well she was two. Bella just sighed and shook her head; Andy understood that as don't worry, I'll fix everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cousins

Walburga screamed, she writhed on the bed as her husband attempted to calm her down as she midwife yelled for her to push. Walburga was having her first child even though she had claimed she wouldn't have any. It was four years after Narcissa's birth that found Walburga lying in the bed, giving birth. After a few hours Walburga had finally stopped screaming and was feeding a little baby boy with black curling hair, he looked a fair amount like Alphard.

"Well Wally what'd ya name 'im?" Alphard asked bumbling in, Walburga rolled her eyes disgusted.

"Sirius Orion, Sirius after Great-Grandfather Sirius and Orion after his father." She smiled looked directly at Ella when she said this who mildly blushed. Walburga had always said to name the children after someone in the family and Ella never had.

As Bellatrix looked around the room she ticked off all the people who had been at Andy and Cissy's births. Obviously her family, Daddy held her hand while she clutched Andromeda's and Cissy was held by mother. Uncle Alphard, Auntie Walburga, Uncle Orion, Granny, Grampy, Iggy, Lucy, Molly and now Sirius. He was a cute kid, black hair, black eyes. He was as black as his name just like Bella. She let go of her father and Andy's hands and wandered up to where Auntie Walburga was to see Sirius better. She climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to Sirius.

"Can I please hold him?" she asked in her sweetest voice, smiling angelically at her aunt. Walburga carefully handed Bella her cousin. As she held him, Sirius opened his eyes and looked straight into Bella's. His black eyes locked with hers, they were so similar many would mistake them for siblings. Bella gasped as Sirius looked at her; they had a connection and she knew she would eventually make the most of it.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

For the past two years little Sirius had become a trouble maker, not many had thought he wouldn't however given the fact that he and Bellatrix were so alike. Bellatrix was now ten years old happily waiting for next year as she would be off to Hogwarts. Andromeda was an intelligent eight year old, she was always eager to learn and she was already reading many texts on charms which seemed to be the subject she would excel in (Bella's was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but mostly just the Dark Arts; much to Cygnus' delight). Narcissa six years old and incredibly vain, she looked exactly like a Malfoy, this seemed t confirm Bella's theory from when she was born. Bella didn't think Narcissa any less of a sister however, she loved her dearly but seemed to be closer to Andy as Cissy was Mother's favourite, while Bella was Daddy's (Andy wasn't a favourite).

The family of five were now off to Grimauld Place in order to welcome the newest edition to their family, Regulus Arcturus Black. After Regulus had been born (a little easier than Sirius was) Walburga had yelled at Orion saying she was never doing it again, she didn't want any more children and it was too painful going through labour.

At the house were the same as the other times however there were some additions, Regulus; of course. However there was also Fabien and Gideon Prewett, Molly's twin younger brothers who were two years old, they were a few months younger than Sirius.

Regulus was a cute baby, Bella observed, he looked very much like Sirius however even at their young ages it was easy to tell that Sirius would be handsomer, a heart breaker; while Regulus would be cute but too child like in his features. Sirius' favourite person at the moment was Bella, she was the first person he smiled at, crawled to, walked to, he said her name first and he constantly spoke to her. She adored Sirius; he was like a younger brother to her and loved him dearly.

Bella was happy for now, she had two wonderful sisters, a cousin she adored and another one that was really cute, a Daddy that adored her and best of all she was going to Hogwarts next year!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Slytherin, Slughorn and Sorting

Bella made her way carefully through the train looking for an empty compartment, of course there were none, one was almost empty. There were a girl and boy in there. Both were blonde and they looked very alike.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked politely pointing to an empty seat.

"Not at all." They girl smiled, the boy got up to help her put her trunk up. "I'm Alecto Carrow and this is my brother Amycus."

"I'm Bellatrix Black." She smiled as she shook Alecto's hand. She sat down and stared out the window as Alecto pulled out a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. A boy with raven hair and dark brown eyes knocked on the door, standing behind him was another boy who could only be his brother; but he was older.

"Hi, I'm Rabastian Lestrange and zis is my brozer." He said with a very strong French accent.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Rodolphus. [Hello, my name is Rodolphus]" His dark eyes locked with Bella's as he smiled at her.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Bellatrix. Ca va? [Hello, my name is Bellatrix. How are you?]" She spoke, just about fluently. It was really the only subject she excelled in.

"Très bien, ma chérée. Ma Belle. [Very good, my dear. My beautiful.]" Rodolphus took her hand and kissed it as he sat down next to her. She smiled cutely at him.

"Rodolphus, would you stop being all romantic. You can speak English, why don't you?" Rabastian asked.

"Because, brother. When I have uncontrollable feelings, I am more comfortable speaking in my native tongue." Rodolphus said, first looking at Bella then moving his gaze to Rabastian. Bella blushed prettily, the red in her cheeks made her look even prettier. Rabastian just rolled his eyes as Rodolphus and Bella started conversing in French again, she didn't mind. Eventually they had to change into their robes, Alecto and Bellatrix left while the boys changed and then they swapped.

When they all came back Alecto was flirting furiously with Rabastian, Amycus had left with two other boys, Antoinin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood meanwhile Bella and Rodolphus were comfortably cuddling on one side of the room.

"We are approaching Hogsmeade station please gather your possessions." A few voices called as the prefects moved up and down the carriages. Bellatrix rose to her feet and started struggling to get her trunk down from the overhead compartment; two strong hands blocked her vision as they reached up and pulled her trunk and cat cage down from the rack.

"Merci." She said quietly smiling as he handed them to her then turned to get his own trunk.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

"Black, Bellatrix" Professor McGonagall called out; Bella gulped but strode proudly towards the stool and sorting hat.

_A Black, I see_

_**Yes sir, I would like to be placed in Slytherin please**_

_But you're not the one who chooses where you go_

_**I know however I am a Black as you said before and everyone of us has been in Slytherin and I am basically no different to them, except maybe I am better**_

_Well, you are cunning and confident and of pure blood, better be SLYTHERIN!_

Bella smiled as she hopped off the stool; of course she was in Slytherin it was stupid to think otherwise. She sat down next to Rodolphus as he was in Slytherin as well. She watched as all the people she had met on the train went to her house.

The food was delicious and she ate all of her favourites including tea cake and lemon meringue pie.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

When they arrived in the Slytherin common room they were greeted by a really fat man that greatly resembled a walrus.

"Hello my Slytherins! I am Professor Slughorn, as most of you should know and I am also your head of house. Again most of you should know this. Now, I have a few invitations for some first years, Bellatrix Black and Rabastian Lestrange." He smiled as he gave each of them a small scroll. Everyone proceeded to the dorms for a good nights rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Andromeda and Lucius Arrive

She sat quietly at the table next to Rodolphus; his arm was around her though it wasn't anything more than brotherly. She was a little nervous, Andy was coming to Hogwarts and she was worried maybe Andy wasn't cut out for Slytherin. That's preposterous, right?

"Black, Andromeda." McGonagall called out wincing slightly at the thought of another Black at Hogwarts; at least that's what Bella thought.

Andromeda stepped up to the stool and smiled winningly at the Professor as she placed the hat on her head. The hat took a while and Bella could see Andromeda's smug expression under the hat's rim.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted suddenly and Andromeda happily ran to sit next to Bella.

"Hey congrats Andy, welcome to the best house at the school." Bella smiled hugging her sister then gladly went back to Rodolphus who she had a massive crush on.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

Towards the middle of the sorting ceremony a name that Bellatrix and Andromeda knew well was called out.

"Malfoy, Lucius!" A tall pale boy with very long very blonde hair walked, well really strode to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. As soon as it touched his blonde hair the hat shrieked, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Well duh," Bella giggled with Andy as Lucius came and sat next to Rabastian.

"Hello Bellatrix," Malfoy sneered as he sat down, he had always disliked her but he had the sneaking suspicion that his parents wanted the Black family and the Malfoy family to join and he would probably marry Bellatrix. He cringed at the thought.

"Lucius, how are you, I don't think I've seen you since last year at the ball held by the Crabbe's." she smiled, much like a serpent before it strangles you.

"Yes that was it. Who is this?" he asked inclining his head to Rodolphus.

"My name is Rodolphus Lestrange, who are you?" Rodolphus asked though he knew who Malfoy was; he didn't like the way Malfoy spoke to _his _Belle.

"Lucius Malfoy." He held out his hand which Rodolphus shook, they then turned as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

Life was good for the thirteen year old while she was at Hogwarts; she was content and happy to go through her classes only to cuddle up next to Rodolphus in the common room at night times. The only problem for her was; Molly Prewett. Her fourth cousin; or something like she didn't really care how they were related she just knew that they were. Molly was the epitome of perfection; she was a pureblood, nice, smart, pretty (though Bellatrix was prettier), she had loving parents and was in the most desired house, Gryffindor.

"Hello Bella," Molly had crept up behind Bella a she walked to her class.

"Molly." Bellatrix nodded curtly.

"Have you met my boyfriend Arthur?" She asked pleasantly, Bella turned and immediately saw red hair and scruffy robes, a Weasley.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Bella smiled coldly.

"Oh and this is Ted, Ted Tonks, he's in Andy's year." Molly's smile grew ten times wider as she gestured to a small boy, definitely first year.

"I don't recall the name Tonks, to whom is he related." Bella asked sweetly.

"He's a muggle born…which is perfectly fine." Molly hastily added as Ted's bright smile drooped.

"Hmm, well bye." Bella left quickly hoping to put as much space between her and that, that, abomination. A mudblood, Molly Prewett was friends with a mudblood and not only that she was going out with a Weasley! Bella smiled to herself, she had a lot of gossip to tell her sister about.

Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella Black Bella

"Oh Andromeda, have I got something to tell you!" Bella almost skipped into the common room as she was so excited.

"What is it Bella?"

"Molly is going out with a … Weasley; oh she is so like aunt Cedrella going off with Septimus Weasley. I even heard that Arnold or whatever his name is; well he's their eldest. Oh and also they were with a mudblood, can you believe it? I think his name was Tod or something…"

"You mean, Ted?" Andy looked at Bella shocked, while Bella's eyes flashed.

"You know him?"

"Well I have a few classes with him, he seemed nice and I didn't know he was a mudblood. Come to think of it so what if he is, he's nice and…" Andy faltered at the look on Bella's face. "I've gotta go, I have uh potions homework, essay uh Slughorn said I have to get it done tonight or he'll take away points from Slytherin." She hastily left leaving Bella to sit down on one of the couches huffing ungraciously as she did so.

"What's wrong Belle?" Rodolphus came up behind her.

"It's Andy, I think she likes a… oh I can't even say it, it burns my tongue. A mudblood." She spat out the words resting her head on his shoulder wishing, hoping he could maybe care for her the same way that she cared for him, a fool's dream she supposed.


End file.
